Petites Histoires d'Alagaësia
by Dragonna
Summary: Série de petites histoires su le cycle de l'Héritage se passant avant, pendant et après la quête d'Eragon. Présence de différents personnages, couples, et dragons. OS1: Souffrance d'un parjure. OS2: Bâtard. OS3: Les sentiments de Thorn OS4: C'était son nom
1. Souffrance

**Titre**: Souffrance

**Genre**: Angst

**Rating: **PG

**Personnages**: Murtagh et son père, plus sous entendu de sa mère et de Bom

**Paring:**...Pourquoi il en faut absolument au moins un? Sous-Entendu de MorzanSelena

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas les personnages de la saga de l'Héritage.

* * *

Il se regarda dans la glace, fixant son reflet sans qu'aucun sentiment ne transparaisse dans ses yeux de deux couleurs différentes. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en boucles sur ses épaules, jurant avec sa peau pâle qui ne portait pas une ride, pas une mèche argentée, malgré son âge, grâce sa condition de dragonnier. Il semblait toujours avoir entre 30 et 40 ans. Personne n'aurait deviné qu'il avoisinait les 120 ans. Il se regarda, son regard bicolore éteint, ce regard qui ne brillait plus depuis la folie de son dragon, la dispartition de son épouse.

_Ces yeux qui lui avaient causé tant d'ennuis._

_Enfant, on le voyait comme un démon. Il était rejeté par ses semblables._

_Ces yeux si peu courants, c'était si rare d'avoir des yeux de deux couleurs différentes: un bleu et un noir. _

_Abandonné jeune, il avait haï cette différence, jusqu'à ce que son maître, Oromis, lui dise qu'elle n'avait rien d'anormale._

_Brom lui disait qu'ils étaient magnifiques, et qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir cette particularité, cette originalité. _

_Séléna aimait ses yeux. Si spéciaux, qui le rendait si spécial aux siens._

Beau. Il savait qu'il l'avait toujours été, attirant les regards, surtout à partir du moment où il avait eu son dragon. Une beauté froide et cruelle, il en était conscient, Oromis aussi d'ailleurs, et en profitait, sans que son maître n'en dise rien. Il agissait comme on l'avait traité quand il était plus jeune, il avait du mal à agir différement. Une coquille de pierre gelée entourait son coeur, un mur le séparait des autres. Et il les traitait de haut, conscient qu'il était étrangement puissant pour son âge, doué mais parfois brouillon dans ses sorts. Il profitait de l'admiration des autres, de la dévotion que lui portait son camarade, indifférent à la réprobation dans le regard d'Oromis.

_Tout le monde désormais le voyait comme un monstre._

_Ca changeait quoi d'avant exactement?_

_Pour lui...absolument rien._

Ses fines lèvres blanchirent quand tout d'un coup un éclat de colère passa dans ses iris foncées et son poing brisa le verre, répandant les débris sur le sol de bois, au milieu des tâches couleur de sang. Il regarda sa main blessé, sa paume entaillée sans ciller.  
Cette douleur physique n'était rien comparée à celle qui était morale.

Parce que son dragon n'était plus qu'une bête. Un animal aîlé qui ne savait plus parler...ou si peu. Quelques mots. Il ne disait même plus son nom. Il ne le savait probablement plus. Il l'appelait juste son "Lié' et rien d'autre. Il sentait ses émotions et y répondait par d'autres mais presque plus de paroles.

Il en eut la nausée. Le temps de leurs disputes et leur complicité lui manquait.

Il se mordit la lèvre, il aurait tant aimé entendre cette voix tant aimée autrefois dans sa tête, qui aurait du le rassurer, le réconforter. Mais non, il n'y avait plus rien. rien que le silence.

Il soupira et plongea le membre blessé dans la bassine d'eau posée sur la table afin de nettoyer les plaies et ensuite, d'un mot en ancien langage les soigna.

Il regarda le sol sur lequel reposaient les débris de verre ensanglantés…le miroir était en morceaux comme son âme.

Une âme brisée, une âme mutilée, une âme emprisonnée à jamais, jusqu'à sa mort, par des mots avec lesquels on ne pouvait mentir, des chaînes invisibles et douloureuses, une vie où peu de choses étaient faîtes de son propre chef….

Au début oui, mais après...

Au début oui. Les mots de Galbatorix résonnait encore dans sa tête, mots empoisonnés mais si tentants, si attirants. Sa jeunesse et son inexpérience, et sa solitude également, jouaient un rôle précis dans le fait qu'il s'était laissé manipuler, influencer. Même s'il n'était pas une victime, il était pleinement responsable. Rien ne l'avait forcé à jurer fidélité, même s'il se doutait que, s'il avait refusé, il aurait été torturé encore et encore jusqu'à céder...ou tuer et dans ce cas, le futur tyran aurait fini par trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

_Quelle différence dans ce cas?_

Aucune.

Il ne cherchait pas à se disculper. Jamais il n'oserait. Il était coupable et n'avait que peu de remords de toute façon.

Il avait tout fait, au début, de son plein gré.

Rien n'avait forcé sa main à tuer Saphira.

_La mort, les cris, la douleur, des dragons s'effondrant sans vie au sol, les cris d'agonies venant de ces merveilleuses créatures ou de leurs dragonniers. Des yeux verts, emplis d'incompréhension, de douleur. _

_Un jeune garçon blessé devant lui, à peine capable de se tenir debout, son amie ailée tout aussi amochée._

_«Pourquoi?»_

_Un ricanement.._  
_Une lame rouge qui s'abat sur une dragonne bleue._  
_Les ordres qu'il devait suivre étaient plus que clairs et il les suivait, sa conscience aussi muette qu'une tombe._

_...Le bruit de la chute, du choc avec le sol, du sang foncé coulant à flots parmi le sable et les pierres…._

_Il n'avait rien contre la dragonne._

_Absolument rien._

_Mais elle s'était mise en travers de son chemin, avait tenté de tuer son dragon, tenté d'arrêter son maître, comme les autres dragonnier._

_Elle était l'ennemi et il avait ordre de tuer tous ses adversaires._

_...Un hurlement de désespoir.  
...Un jeune homme effondré contre le cadavre de la créature, gémissant son nom à travers ses larmes, alors que son ennemi le dominait, prêt à l'achever._

_L'épée rouge se levait à nouveau._

_Mais il ne tua pas, abaissant finalement son arme, les yeux froidement indifférents._

_La pitié pour l'être brisé l'emportant sur sa cruauté._

_Pour aujourd'hui, il se montrerait clément._

_Après tout, sans sa dragonne, Brom ne représenterait plus un danger n'est-ce pas?_

_Alors il se détourna __le visage inexpressif, un goût amer venu d'il ne savait où dans la bouche._

Sa main, qui avait tant tué, avait pourtant hésitée pour Brom et sa pitié avait subitement surgit, stupide faiblesse selon les autres parjures, et il l'avait épargné lui.

Ironique.

Ironique car Brom était devenu leur cauchemar et aujourd'hui, ils ne restaient qu'eux deux, en plus de Galbatorix. Ce dragonnier déchu, sans dragon et lui, le dernier des fidèles du roi, au dragon fou, qui ne le suivait plus qu'à cause du serment, et avec lassitude.

Il en avait assez.

Il ferma les yeux, faisant le vide dans sa tête, chassant les images des vies qu'il avait écourté, brisé. Chassant les cris de douleurs et de haines de son esprit.

_"Traître !  
Je te tuerais !  
Tu le paieras !  
Sale Parjure !  
Pourquoi ?  
POURQUOI ?"_

Il tenta de fermer à nouveau son esprit pour ne plus entendre les paroles brisées de souffrances de la personne qui lui faisait confiance avant, de son ancien ami, de celui à qui il avait gâchée la vie en prenant celle de sa dragonne. Au fond de lui, il regrettait d'avoir tué Saphira. Parce qu'il l'aimait bien. Elle n'avait jamais dit une parole blessante envers lui, ils se disputaient souvent, elle grognait lorsqu'il la taquinait mais en était plus amusée qu'agacée. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal ou la tuer.

_Il aurait aimé revenir en arrière. Avec le temps toutes ses actions lui avait paru stupides, insconscientes._

_Il avait fait une erreur qui avait détruit la Confrérie._

_Une erreur qui avait gachée sa propre vie._

_Une erreur qui avait détruit son dragon._

S'il pouvait revenir en arrière...rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, ou alors si peut-être...mais il n'aurait pas été de ce côté, et son dragon ne serait pas dans cet état. Et il ne serait pas si seul, haï par tous. Il serait peut-être mort, mais son nom ne serait pas tant synonyme de haine et de dégoût.

_Même Sélena avait disparue._

Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné la blessure de Murtagh. Lui-même ne comprenait pas comment s'était arrivé. Comment avait-il pu en venir là? Même son fils devait le craindre et le haïr désormais. Mais, comme le disait si cruellement son roi...qui aimerait quelqu'un comme lui? Réplique aussi acide que froide, réplique impitoyable qui l'avait fait grincé des dents mais il n'avait rien dit. Après tout, c'était vrai, il était un monstre...qui pouvait aimer un être comme lui?

Même s'il avait cru que Selena l'aimait. Il avait dissimulé ce qu'il ressentait envers elle. Mais il l'aimait, malgré ce qu'il montrait. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'il tenait à elle, c'était aussi pour la protéger qu'il faisait ça. Mais tout ça n'avait servit à rien.

_Etait-elle partie? Brom l'avait-il tué?_

_Comme il voulait le faire pour lui?_

Quelque chose, un désir entra dans sa tête à ce moment : _Tu veux me tuer ? Ca tombe bien, je ne demande que cela de mourir…..puisque ma vie est fichue de toute façon!_

Le parjure se redressa, fixant de ses yeux sombre un point invisible devant lui, il se détourna, s'avançant vers une table ou trônait une épée rouge dans son fourreau : Zar'roc. La passant à sa ceinture, il lança un message par la pensée à son ami ailé aux écailles rubis, espérant que celui-ci comprenne qu'ils partaient, et sortit de sa chambre, près à partir en mission, comme toujours sur l'ordre du roi.

_Une vie de chien…..qu'il ne supportait plus…  
Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière..._

«Père ? Ca ne va pas ?»

Il baissa alors les yeux vers l'enfant de 3 ans devant lui, sa réplique en miniature. Le petit le regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de crainte. Crainte compréhensible quand on repensait à la plaie, cindant son dos, que son père lui avait infligé, alors qu'il était ivre et dans un état de rage absolue mais qu'il avait trop bu. L'enfant avait du rassembler beaucoup de courage pour oser seulement adresser à la parole à son géniteur. Etrangement l'inquiétude dans ses yeux semblait sincère.

Le parjure laissa alors pour la première fois un sourire, bien que triste, apparaître aux yeux de son fils et, tendant une main, ébouriffa les mèches sombres que le plus petit avait. Les yeux noirs du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent de surprise à ce geste affectueux…le premier depuis il ne savait plus combien de temps.

_Peut-être depuis sa naissance._

La voix de son père lui fit lever les yeux vers lui, timidement:«Tout vas bien, fais bien ce qu'on te dira pendant mon absence !  
- Oui… » balbutia le petit, n'osant y croire.

L'homme partit alors, le regard de l'enfant le suivant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparut et que la porte se referme. Le petit resta seul dans le couloir, immobile et stupéfait.

_C'était la première fois que son père était gentil avec lui…__  
...C'était aussi la dernière fois qu'il le voyait._

**Fin**


	2. Qui sème le Vent récolte la Tempête

**Titre**: Qui sème le Vent récolte la Tempête.

**Genre**: Family, Humour

**Rating: **PG

**Personnages**: Murtagh, son frère et leurs dragons. Leur mère sous-entendu.

**Parings: **Sous-Entendus de MorzanSelena et de BromSelena.

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas les personnages de la saga de l'Héritage.

* * *

Pourquoi se disputaient-ils déjà?

Ils avaient oublié. Leurs dragons les regardaient comme s'ils trouvaient cela très amusant. Les deux frères se lançaient des piques à la figure depuis près d'une heure, sans en arriver aux armes ou à la magie. Juste des mots.

Et puis Eragon, à bout de patience et d'idées lança, d'un ton exaspéré «Espèce de...de...bâtard!»

_Silence._

Thorn eut un grogement moqueur.

Saphira leva les yeux au ciel.

Murtagh le fixa, cligna des yeux, comme abasourdis. Puis sourit. Un sourire presque dangereux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux pétillants subitement d'amusement avant de lâcher, d'une pique assassine dite d'un ton trop doucereux «Un bâtard, moi? Si je me souviens bien. **Mes** parents étaient mariés, contrairement **aux tiens **.»

Eragon ouvrit la bouche, stupéfié, incapable de riposter et son demi-frère en profita pour asséner le coup de grâce «Enfant illégitime ET fruit d'un adultère en plus.»

Silence.

«C'est du propre..Maman qu'est-ce que tu as fais?!» murmura-t-il d'un ton faussement désespéré.

Le dragonnier à l'épée saphir aurait voulut réagir, lui cracher quelque chose de bien acide, mais le grognement moqueur de Saphira l'en empêcha. Il se retourna vers sa dragonne, surpris qu'elle s'en mêle tout d'un coup.

_«Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Tu ne l'as pas volé celle-là.»_répliqua-t-elle, d'un ton n'acceptant aucune réplique.

Levant les yeux sur son frère, il vit le sourire à la fois moqueur et taquin de celui-ci, qui n'était absolument pas en colère contre lui. Malgré lui, il eut à son tour un sourire, plus contrait qu'amusé.

_D'accord c'était de sa faute, il l'avait cherché._

Plus loin, les deux dragons s'entre-regardèrent, amusés. _Ils sont vraiment idiots parfois ces deux-là_, songea la dragonne saphir. _Quelle famille_.

Thorn eut un grognement approbateur et dit, plus pour lui-même que pour son amie bleue, mais suffisement fort pour qu'elle l'entende quand même _Qu'est-ce que ça donnera à la prochaine génération?_

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, eut un temps de réflexion et partagèrent un sentiment d'amusement à cette idée.

_Vivement que ça arrive_.

**Fin**

* * *

**Note de fin : **La situation des deux demi-frères permet totalement de plaçer ce genre de situation.

Et oui Eragon est un enfant bâtard puisqu'il a été conçu hors mariage et est le fruit d'un adultère parce que Séléna était surement mariée à Morzan.

Dans l'Univers d'Eragon, c'est deux choses ne sont pas très bien vu. C'est une époque plutôt moyennageuse après tout. Et Eragon demande d'ailleurs à Oromis si ses parents avaient été mariés et celui-ci répond que non.

Murtagh a donc parfaitement raison.


	3. Emotions d'un Dragon Rouge

**Titre**: Emotions d'un Dragon Rouge

**Genre**: Humour

**Rating: **PG

**Personnages**: Thorn et pas mal de personnages évoqués.

**Paring:**...Pourquoi il en faut absolument au moins un? Sous-Entendu de MorzanSelena, BromSelena et SaphiraFirnen

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas les personnages de la saga de l'Héritage.

* * *

Thorn était un dragon aux priorités simples. Il aimait sa liberté toute neuve, il aimait voler dans le ciel, sentir la chaleur du soleil sur ses écailles, faire des acrobaties et il aimait chasser.

_Mais plus que tout, il aimait son dragonnier._

Murtagh était important pour lui, plus que sa propre vie. C'était son ami, son frère, son compagnon de cœur et d'esprit, son lié.

Quand il avait senti la main du jeune homme sur sa coquille, il avait perçu sa souffrance, sa solitude, son chagrin. Il avait eu conscience de ses défauts, de ce côté sombre qui habitait son cœur mais également de ses qualités, de son désir de liberté, de bonheur, sa générosité et surtout, plus que tout cette solitude qui causait la plus grande douleur.

Il était malheureux, si malheureux.

Thorn s'était agité dans sa coquille, voulant rejoindre cet être qu'il savait être le bon, son double humain, celui qui était digne de partager son âme et sa vie.

«Murtagh.» Cela avait été le premier mot transmit par sa conscience, premier mot dit d'un ton doux et chantonnant. Les yeux du jeune homme avait brillé de joie ce jour-là.

_Rejeté à cause de sa naissance._ Très bien, le dragonneau le serait aussi, il naîtrait au cœur de ce château sombre, sous la coupe d'un roi fou et cruel. Il ne pouvait laisser le jeune garçon seul, c'était hors de question. Tant pis si on le détestait pour ça.

_Torturé par Galbatorix. _Pour quelle raison? Le petit ne le savait pas, ne percevait que peu de chose. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser son futur lié souffrir seul. Il partagerait le fardeau, quel qu'en soit le prix.

_Son dragonnier. _

_Un être blessé qui ne désirait qu'une chose: être libre et aimé._

_Ce n'était pourtant pas trop demander, mais tout lui était refusé._

Et ça le dragonneau voulait l'arranger. Dans une série d'efforts, il brisa sa coquille et tomba sur le sol, ouvrant de petits yeux rubis sur son nouvel ami. Quand la main du brun le toucha, il ferma les yeux, laissant le lien se forger, soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé, convaincu d'avoir choisi le bon.

Au fil du temps, il se promettait encore et encore que, il serait là, il partagerait, jamais il ne laisserait ou n'abandonnerait. Quiconque s'en prenait à Murtagh gouterait sa rage. Il ne pardonnerait pas facilement à ceux qui le blesserait, que cela soit physiquement ou émotionellement.

Et ils étaient un petit nombre à avoir fait souffrir son dragonnier bien-aimé, outre Galbatorix qui était évident. Certains étaient plus ou moins responsable, mais Thorn jugeait tout ça d'un œil de dragon. Il n'avait pas forcement la même vision des choses que son ami humain.

D'abord il n'aimait pas le père de Murtagh. Mauvais homme qui avait fait du mal à son enfant. Mais en même temps, Thorn avait pitié de lui. Quelle douleur il avait du éprouver avec la folie de son dragon. Quelle solitude atroce cela avait du être. Peut-être était-il lui-même devenu fou? Et que cela expliquait sa violence de plus en plus importante. Peut-être.

_Peut-être était-il différent de ce qu'on disait de lui? _

_Peu importait, personne ne saurait jamais. _

_Et ça n'excusait rien._

Ensuite la mère de Murtagh, il ne l'aimait pas trop non plus. Elle était partie, pendant des mois, laissant l'enfant seul et malheureux. Seul avec un père qui l'avait presque tué. Elle était revenu oui, mais pour mourir après avoir mis le petit frère du garçon à l'abri. Pourquoi son cadet et pas lui? Quand Murtagh lui avait dit ça d'une voix tremblante, plein incompréhension, après l'avoir apprit lui-même, il était furieux. Pourquoi cette Séléna avait abandonné son fils? Surtout qu'il n'avait qu'elle au monde.

_Thorn pensa qu'elle n'aimait pas son premier enfant. _

_Et la détesta pour ça. _

Encore plus quand il sut la vérité. Malgré l'affection que portait Murtagh à sa mère, mêlée d'une amertume, de douleur, et d'une incompréhension profonde; Thorn lui n'avait que peu de respect pour elle. Il ne disait rien contre elle mais n'en pensait pas moins.

_Une dragonne n'avait pas le même compagnon toute sa vie, soit. Pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas la même chose pour les humains?_

_Ca encore ça n'était pas si grave._

_Surtout après que Morzan ait blessé Murtagh avec Zar'Roc. Thorn comprenait qu'elle ait voulu partir loin de lui._

_Mais une dragonne n'abandonnait pas son enfant, sauf si c'était un œuf pour les dragonniers (et encore, elle venait parfois jeter un coup d'œil, surtout si elle avait elle-même un dragonnier), pour s'occuper d'un autre à naître. Elle les prenait tous avec elle. Avec la même tendresse, la même équité. Non une dragonne ne laissait pas ses petits._

_La mère de Murtagh était une mauvaise mère pour lui!_

Ensuite il y avait Brom. Lui, Thorn ne l'aimait pas du tout. C'était un tueur de Dragons, comme Galbatorix et Morzan. Il avait aussi volé la mère de Murtagh, tué le père de ce dernier. Il avait volé Zar'Roc qui appartenait de droit à son fils. Et il avait, d'une certaine façon, livré son propre fils aux Vardens en lui mettant de mauvaises idées en tête. Murtagh était si heureux d'avoir un frère au début. Soulagé de partager ce fardeau si douloureux. Mais Eragon n'avait eu aucun scrupule à dire qu'il était le fils du dragonnier déchu, et non celui du parjure. A le cracher au visage de son aîné au pire des moments.

_Brom lui avait volé ça aussi. _

_Brom avait détruit sa famille. _

_Et Thorn le détestait pour ça._

Eragon. Le frère de Murtagh. Enfant stupide et borné, incapable de voir le gris entre le blanc et le noir. Traitant son aîné comme un paria quand il avait su. Incapable de le comprendre. Il avait voulut les tuer, alors que Murtagh et Thorn avaient tout fait pour les protéger, Saphira et lui. Petit ingrat. Il avait presque tué son frère dans le château.

Peu importait, Eragon se pensait le meilleur, fort bien. Mais sans les elfes pour le couvrir ou les eldunaris il ne serait pas aussi fort. Sans sa transformation en elfe aussi. Il avait tout et trouvait encore le moyen de donner des leçons aux autres. Pour Thorn, Murtagh était le meilleur, à tout les niveaux. Son cadet ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, quelque soit le domaine.

_Changez vos noms._

_Changez vos noms._

Facile à dire tiens. Ce n'était pas si simple, il aurait du le savoir. Heureusement il les avait finalement laissé partir sans rien leur faire. C'était un gentil garçon. Thorn l'aimait bien, même s'il avait souffrir son dragonnier, moralement et physiquement. Il lui pardonnait, parce que Murtagh lui pardonnait aussi et parce qu'il aimait son petit frère.

Et puis il y avait Saphira et Firnen. Il n'avait rien contre la première, bien au contraire. Elle était belle, agile et gracieuse. Il se souvenait que, quand ils étaient encore dans leurs œufs, ils se parlaient tous les deux. Ils se nommaient ''écailles rubis'' et ''écailles saphir'' car c'était la seule chose qu'ils savaient d'eux: leur couleur. Ils échangeaient des images, des émotions, des sentiments. Tout les deux, coupés du monde dans le grand château de Galbatorix. Et puis c'était arrivé. Un jour plus de réponse, elle n'était plus là. Volée. Désespéré et seul, il avait tenté de parler au troisième œuf mais celui-ci l'avait ignoré. Comme il les avaient tout deux ignoré, refusant de répondre à leurs appels, que ce soit les siens ou ceux de ''écailles saphir''. Pourquoi refusait-il de répondre?

_Avec le recul Thorn songea qu'il était déjà à l'époque, sans doute, un horrible petit snob. Sans doute se savait-il destiné à un elfe et se sentait supérieur à cause de ça? Probable._

Les années avaient passé et il était resté seul.

Tout seul. Avec juste des souvenirs de ces moments.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main, celle de Murtagh, ne se pose sur sa coquille.

Il n'avait alors plus été seul.

Mais Saphira semblait l'avoir oublié, avoir oublié leur amitié et leur complicité dans l'oeuf. Elle faisait la belle devant Firnen qui l'avait froidement ignoré à cette époque mais qui la considérait désormais et sans doute comme une chose acquise et due.

Thorn retroussa ses babines, dévoilant ses crocs ivoires.

_Il détestait vraiment Firnen, plus que tout les autres._

_**Fin**_


	4. Son nom

**Titre**: Son nom

**Genre**: Angst

**Rating: **PG

**Personnages**: Morzan, son dragon et Galbatorix

**Paring:**...Aucun, sauf si vous aimez les parings malsains, là vous en avez un...en quelque sorte. J'imagine bien Galbatorix en être malsain de toute façon, pas vous?

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas les personnages de la saga de l'Héritage.

**Note**: Parce que j'ai toujours pensé que c'était quelque chose de vraiment cruel ce qu'avait imaginé Paolini pour les dragons des parjures, que quelque part c'était pire que perdre son dragon, et qu'à mon avis Morzan a bien plus souffert que Brom.

* * *

Aegnor... Aegnor.

Un mot.

Un simple petit mot de 6 lettres.

Mais c'était son nom, son nom que son dragonnier bien aimé lui avait donné quand il était sortit de son œuf. Il lutta pour que ce souvenir, le souvenir de cet enfant aux yeux vairons et au sourire lumineux, ce petit humain émerveillé qui le tenait dans ses bras, reste dans sa mémoire. Il lutta de toute ses forces pour ne pas perdre ça.

_Mon compagnon de cœur et d'esprit._

_Mon lié._

_Mon dragonnier._

_«A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras Aegnor!»_

_Bonheur_

_Euphorie._

_Chaleur._

_Confiance._

_Amour._

Tant de sentiments passant dans leur lien. Enfant trop solitaire, dragon téméraire et affectueux. Adolescent arrogant, dragon vaniteux. Jeune homme imbu et cruel, dragon impitoyable. Ils étaient ensemble contre ceux qui s'opposaient à eux.

Mais ils étaient ensembles, rien que tout les deux.

«Aegnor!»

Il ouvrit les yeux, regardant l'humain devant lui, qui avait la main posé sur les écailles, entre ses deux yeux. Son dragonnier. Il l'aimait tant.

_Mais quel était son nom déjà?_

«Rappelle toi, quand tu es né, tu mordillais mes cheveux, et tu t'es enroulé autour de mon cou! Souviens toi!»

_Sans doute le plus beau souvenir de son dragonnier._

Mais Aegnor ne s'en rappelait pas, l'image à laquelle il se raccrochait désespérément se désagrégea. _Cet humain...quel était son nom déjà? _

Il était important.

Il l'aimait.

«Dis mon nom, Aegnor! Je t'en supplie!»

La voix de l'humain tremblait. Tiens...ses yeux étaient de deux couleurs différentes. Et ils étaient troublés...quel était le nom de cette chose? Ha oui...une larme.

_Quel était son nom déjà?_

«C'est moi, Morzan, souviens toi!»

_Ce nom ne lui disait rien._

_Aucun souvenir._

_Rien du tout._

Et il avait mal, parce que ce nom était, il le sentait, si important pour lui. C'était un n...un mot associé à tant de sentiments, quelque chose autour de quoi sa vie tournait. C'était vraiment très important mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Ni à comprendre pourquoi il était si important.

_C'était le nom de...de...qu'était-ce qu'un dragonnier déjà? _

_C'était l'autre nom de son lié de cœur et d'âme? _

_Mais...pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas?_

«Aegnor!»

Une goutte transparente coula sur la joue de l'humain, qui était tombé à genoux. Il souffrait, le dragon le sentait, il souffrait terriblement.

Et lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi...

«S'il te plaît! Juste une fois...dis mon nom! Dis quelque chose! N'importe quoi!»

_Une telle supplication faisait mal au dragon._

_Il aurait voulu rassurer cet...son lié._

_Il ne supportait de sentir ce chagrin._

_Mais que dire?_

Quel était son nom déjà? Le dragon grogna, frustré de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler du nom de son lié, qui était tellement plus important que le sien. Ses yeux vides, presque vitreux, se posèrent sur l'homme. Mais il ne parla pas.

«Pitié dis quelque chose...»

_A qui son lié parlait-il?_

_Aegnor...était-ce lui?_

_Il ne se souvenait pas._

Son lié ne disait plus rien, effondré, pleurant désespérément face à la torture qu'il était le seul à subir. Car le dragon ne ressentait plus rien. Tout était flou pour lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'humain près de lui était si important pour lui mais il était important, très important. C'était son lié, même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'un lié. Il grogna, comme pour consoler l'être mais sans succès.

Soudain une silhouette s'approcha. Le dragon se redressa face à l'intrus mais sentit que c'était un chef, un dominant, il recula, doucement, laissant l'être s'arrêter près de son lié. Il sentait aussi une odeur forte, féroce. Ennemi? Mais il ne voyait rien. Il n'entendait même pas la discussion près de lui, et n'en aurait rien compris de toute façon.

* * *

«Je te l'avais dit Morzan, la confrérie est cruelle, impitoyable. Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait!

- …Mon dragon, il...il...Ae..

- Inutile, il ne te répondra plus.» Chuchota Galbatorix, laissant sa main se poser sur la joue pâle et humide de l'homme qui était son bras droit «Plus jamais...il ne dira un seul mot. Il est réduit à l'état de bête, il n'aura plus une once de conscience ou d'émotions. Rien de plus qu'un animal ailé qui te portera là où tu voudras, avec un minimum de pensées.»

Un léger sanglot secoua le parjure, et le dragonnier fou sourit cruellement, savourant sa possibilité d'accentuer son contrôle sur l'humain qui était, il le savait, très influencable en ce moment, fragilisé à l'extrême.

«Tu vois? Tous corrompus. Ils ne t'ont pas punis toi. Il ont punis ton dragon, et de la pire des façons, se vengeant de toi d'une manière basse et indigne d'eux en lui prenant tous ses noms. Parce qu'ils sont tous corrompus et imbus d'eux-même. Et si peu courageux qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé d'autre que ça.

-Mais...C'est parce que...

- Ils auraient pu lancer une attaque, te capturer toi et les autres ou vous tuer. Mais non. Ils le font payer à vos dragons. Et ils n'ont pas même fait la même chose pour Shurikan, alors que c'est moi qui me suis dressé face à eux.

- …»

Le dragonnier sombre caressa la joue pâle dans un geste qui aurait parut malsain à n'importe qui, mais le brun n'était plus en état de lutter, de penser, de l'éloigner, prisonnier de sa souffrance, tentant de se reprendre, mais incapable de détourner le regard de son ami aux écailles rouges. Incapable de réellement réalisé que la voix tant aimée s'était tût à jamais. Réalisant tout de même qu'un bonheur passé s'était rompu à jamais. Qu'il avait perdu quelque chose qu'il ne récupererait jamais.

Des souvenirs passaient dans son esprit, comme des gifles mentales, accentuant sa douleur. Les premiers mots de son dragon, son premier vol, leur premier vol ensemble, son dragon faisant la cour à une dragonne bleue saphir, leurs disputes, leurs éclats de rire, ou quand son ami ailé le consolait, le réconfortait.

_Tout ça était fini à jamais._

_Ce n'était pas juste._

_Comment avaient-ils pu être si cruels, si insensibles._

_Comment pouvait-on faire ça à des dragons?_

_C'était pire que les tuer._

«C'est cela qu'il te fallait pour t'en rendre compte? Tu m'avais pourtant suivis non? Peut-être doutais-tu encore un peu?Mais tu vois comme ils sont tous indignes de ce qu'ils sont? Pendant que tu te lamentes, ils sont en train de féliciter leurs dragons pour l'acte immonde qu'ils viennent de faire. Parce qu'ils sont peureux, couards et qu'ils préfèrent se cacher et frapper en traître.»

Ces mots empoisonnés s'infiltrèrent dans l'esprit fragilisé à l'extrême de son parjure. En tant normal, il était remarquablement intelligent mais là, en état de choc, brisé par la folie de son dragon, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement.

_Il avait perdu le seul être qui l'aimait en ce monde._

_Il était seul. _

_Vraiment seul._

_Haï par tous._

_A cause d'eux._

Une lueur de haine s'alluma dans son regard, flamme brûlante et destructrice. Ils allaient le payer, tous. Payer de lui avoir enlevé son dragon. Ils allaient le payer, payer très cher de lui avoir prit l'amour de...de...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

_Quel était le nom de son dragon déjà?_

Une vague atroce le frappa de plein fouet. Horreur et douleur. Comment ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir de ce nom? Il eut une violente nausée, révulsé par cet oubli qui lui semblait anormal, contre-nature. C'était son dragon.

Comment pouvait-il oublier son nom? Ils avaient mis des jours à le choisir. Ils avaient partagé le même bonheur à le trouver.

«Son nom...Dites-moi son nom, par pitié.»

_Deux mots, implorants._

_Une supplique plus que compréhensible._

Galbatorix sourit, et releva de force son parjure pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, tenant son menton, savourant cette fragilité soudaine, son emprise encore plus forte «Personne ne se souvient de son nom. Personne. Pour toujours. Il est effacé à jamais.» Se délectant de la douleur de son serviteur, il ajouta «Mais peut-être que tu pourras t'en souvenir, qu'il pourra redevenir comme avant.»

Morzan jeta un coup d'œil à son dragon, étendu au sol, les fixant d'un regard vide, il les regardait mais il n'écoutait pas. Il n'était plus qu'une bête. Ce ne serait plus jamais l'ami. Plus jamais le confident.

«C...Comment maître?»

Le sourire dément du dragonnier fou s'élargit «Tue tous les dragons! Tous ceux qui ont jeté le sort!

- Que je les tue...tous.» répéta presque machinalement le brun aux yeux vairons. «Tous...

- Fais les tous payer, il t'ont enlevé l'amour de ton dragon? Tue les leurs!»

Galbatorix lâcha son esclave, remarquant avec amusement sa docilité.

_Comme si quelque chose était brisé à jamais en lui._

_C'était sans aucun doute le cas._

Finalement les dragons venaient de lui rendre un grand service: Briser toute éventuelle envie de trahison de ses parjures. Briser leurs émotions, leurs personnalité, leur possible envie de rébellion. Désormais ils voudraient se venger, ils détesteraient les dragonniers survivants, les dragons sauvages et mettraient de l'acharnement à le servir.

_Oui ils venaient de lui rendre un très grand service._

_Quels imbéciles._

**Fin**


End file.
